Enchanted
by SoundlessWind
Summary: The reason Sakura wanted to be a kunoichi wasn't because of Sasuke but instead to search for the silver haired man that managed captivated her when she was still four years old. That man was responsible for awakening her unusual liking towards blood. Pairings may change.


**Enchanted**

A seven year old pink haired girl gaped at the scene before her with wide heart starting to pound as if it will be ready to burst out any moment from her chest. She could feel her throat dried up and sweat starting to build from her forehead but she didn't managed to utter a single sound. She just stared there and continue to witness what was happening before her innocent eyes.

She could clearly see the man wearing a black cloak swiftly draws his scythe and continues to stab the pitiful man, who was currently begging to save his life.

She had heard and read stories about how bad and evil it is to kill. She's an intelligent girl. Even at the age of four, she already knows what kill and murder is. Well, she knows the definition and how it is unacceptable to slay someone but never had she watched someone being assassinated before.

How could she witnessed such a horrible thing like this?

She's just a simple girl coming from a civilian family. And knowing that, she will probably stay pure, naive and innocent from the real world she lives in if she continues to stay oblivious and stay away from the ninja world.

But now, as she hid from the thick bush, her view and perspective about the world she lives in is slowly deteriorating. And yet, why is it she's not running away?

She knows she should now be taking her time to escape in the forest and return to her village but why is it she can't?

She doesn't know it herself but it's probably because she can't remove her eyes from the scene before her. She was truly captivated and _enchanted _at the silver man standing in front of her. The way he raises his hand and without any mercy and hesitation bring it down to pierce the stomach of the man, it managed to _astonished_ her.

Even if a splatter of blood went to her cheeks, she didn't seemed frightened at all. She didn't even screamed in surprise. Heck, she didn't even flinched.

She's not sure if it's because of her curiosity and thirst for knowledge that overcome her fear and managed to just stay there observing but one things for sure, she will probably be more adventurous and inquisitive than ever since many questions had popped in to her brilliant mind when she continues to observed on what was happening in front of her eyes.

Why did he killed that man who she guessed was probably innocent?

Why does he looked happy in killing the man?

Doesn't he feel guilty?

Aren't he afraid of the consequences?

Is he a _monster_?

She wanted -no _needed _to know what was the name of the man since she knows that only this mysterious man will managed to satisfy her curiosity.

As she hears the cloaked man maniacally laugh while stabbing the poor motionless man, the petite young girl find herself walking towards him. It's not within her intention to reveal herself but it seems that her feet have a mind on it own. Going with the flow, she paid no heed the dead man and focus her attention at the criminal that is now acknowledging her presence.

"Who the fuck are you brat?" He asked rudely, not even slightly conscious at cursing in front of the kid. "Or more importantly, why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be fucking sleeping?"

Hidan knew that there was actually someone who was observing his ritual but he paid no heed to the audience. Judging by the small chakra signature, he knows that person is of no threat to him so it's easy for him to finish him or her later on. And he knew that if that person will continue to watch his ritual, that person is bound to run away in fear.

She stared at Hidan then to the corpse then to the silver haired man again. Her eyes held no fear, only curiosity. She watch as the thick red blood drips at the end of the scythe. She reached out her hand to touch it.

She felt something course through her body, making her look like she was suddenly electrocuted. An unusual smile crept up to her pink lips and a dark and ominous aura started to surrounds the petite girl.

It was when Hidan realizes that a new jashinist is born.

* * *

Author's note: I thought of pairing Hidan and Sakura since I thought it would be unusual and somehow funny. Well, I'm not really that sure if they will be the end pairing. Cause I might change my mind. I hope you like this. I'm really sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm really lazy. *sigh*

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
